


The Night howler

by SGN1234



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGN1234/pseuds/SGN1234
Summary: Sent in The 2012 versionThe Night HowlerWolves are the Alpha Leaders of the canine world. Every ancestor   Of a dog came from a wolf. However this one is very differentIn New York,Wolves belong in nature, not City Streets. So the question stands,Where did she come from?.Staring right at the Glimpse Beauty of the Moon, A small,Vulnerable Body Stands letting The wind blew thru the pup's fur.She wonders if she ever find a home out here in the chilly StreetsShe can't Help from cry her Depression. A saddening look in her ghostly yellow eyes.Home is where the heart is they said,A wolf with no name Shuts her eyes hiding behind the moonlight,Searching for that one day where someone will find here.Of course she didn't know that they would be her saviors.Tmnt-Book oneFireflies-Owlcity





	1. Chapter 1

Foreward 

From what I remembered in  the city of New York.  
It's a pretty cool place with a lot of attractions And tons of people and animals. Usually in the day is.   
For me,I stick to the shadows and Scout in the Night.   
Normal Animals found here are usually squirrels, Some birds and Rats.   
A lot of rats.   
Seriously doesn't People here clean up after themselves?...  
Anyways...  
For the most part, I have been Scavenging around Trash bins and Begging for food. But it's been difficult For me my entire life. I am not One those people you seen on the streets...what are those people called again?...Oh Right Hobos.   
You see i'm not really a person either.   
I have a soul,Feelings and A personality. But I have no human body..At least I use too..I think..  
I am a Dog....I think.   
Life in the New York is pretty normal but now some strange things have been going on.   
Weird Objects With human bodies and odd voices have been spotted taking people away.   
I discovered their arrival after they attacked a mother and daughter.  
I managed to Distracted them long ago for them to get away..They did help stick my Right paw together after A horrible incident with the last person I Stayed with.

However...They did get captured and I never saw them ever again. 

But that's a story for another day.      
But now. Fear has  explored into people's hearts.   
I'm not sure how long I can keep Helping people without needing help. 

And besides...For what I know,I'm the only talking creature in New York City. 

But now Whenever I go walking around,People scream and children are Pull aside from their parents' hand as Strange people with nets and collars tried to capture even weirder creatures that oddly starting rummaging around New York City. However when they look at me. I do not know why they the things they do to those other creatures.   
They don't do it to me.   
Perhaps of my appearance?..  
I am a Silver-Gray furred dog with Pointed ears. I look like a dog.   
I know I am a dog but I still have to wonder...  
Will my help ever arrive?.


	2. Prologue

_????_

_I never liked the light,It's not like I hate the sun in particular. I'm just feel really scared out in the open seeing  people walking around doing their every day activities._

_Normal people just glance at me but couldn't help but feel  I'm a helpless,Scared weak Little dog that Needs scraps to survive._

_So I started believing that I am. Around humans I usually get different Looks,Some don't care,Some think I'm just some stray dog loafing around the alleyways,But there some that do take some care to look at me._

_There was once this.,.Girl who was accompanied with someone who was older than her but look like her. Same hair color and eyes._

_I don't know their name but I do really own them  my life. There are couple black spots in my mind over that incident,But I can remember hearing screams one day._

_A woman was being attacked by A group I have heard being called...Purple dragons. She was viciously thrown to the ground._

_I wanted to Help her so I Threw myself at the dangerous Gang leaders. Even if they had weapons, I needed to help her She was bleeding,She could had died. Something hit me After a Few minutes into that fight. ,Although I was wining I still did black out. I was awoken by Someone's hand  shaken me away._

_There Laying down on the floor placing Her hands on the area where they hit me,Makeup smeared,Tears brimming down her face as her face was flushed red. Her nose was Bruised and she had a massive black eye,But to my surprised. She looked more worried about me...But..Why?. She look so concerned. It took me A few seconds to realize that she wasn't wearing Something on her chest. Just some weird thing wrap around her chest._

_She sighed heavily as a sign of relief . My ears perked up as I tried to turn my head but all I have was a large pain. I flinched and Growled in pain as the nice lady gently Grab me in her arms and told me she was going to get some help._

_Apparently the purple dragons did steal her money but they couldn't take her phone,Some Plastic thing with Stuff written on it and others important stuff because since I can in the nick of time,theycouldn't take it so She pulled out her something square like from the ground,And starting To press her finger against it with her good hand._

_My eyes darted to the ground,It was fuzzy and The whole world was spinning in circle. "Hang in there,Girl...You're going to make it". Her warm,Voice shook in tremendously Pain as her whole body was aching but she cared about me. "..I used to have a dog..And you look kinda like her...So...Thank...You". Was the last thing she said to me before my eyes close And the sounds Were very loud. "Help...At last.." She said with pained voice as hugged me with a tight firm. I fainted out in her arms._

_I woke up in a Dark odd place._

_I tried moving my eyes around and heard people talking but I couldn't Make out faces,Everything was Out of vision._

_I knew I woke up somewhere but I had no idea where,Fear consumed me as My fur tickled down and I began to panic Only to feel a human's hand on The right side of my body. “Calm..Down girl..You're still in pain"_

_It was a male's voice trying to reassure me to stop moving and I found out why when my right leg kicked out and I let out a loud Yelp. ".oh god...That is a massive bruise.." Someone's voice entered into my ears,Another male. That same voice was followed by A female voice. "..Apparently, She was brought in the clinic by animal control,Sent in by the police After a Young women was attacked by those "Purple dragons...." "...Purple dragons?" Every time I heard that name my skin crawls. "..The young women stated that She Came out of no where and attacked the men...and saved her by Bitting the man...She was hit hard against the right side of her body...Weapon is unknown..Since the purple dragons disappeared..But they were scared..." I felt gaze on me. "Thanks to this her little........ miracle...."_

_From their on I was given the name Miracle. I soon learn that I was in a place called a clinic and I was on a steel table,The people around me were called veterinarians._

_Doctors who take care of and Heals animals,although I was still terrified of them. Humans. I Spent my days there,Isolated away from the other dogs._

_It's not like I didn't want to Have friends,I just had difficulty Getting used to everything and Trusted those humans._

_The humans knew about my problems and Tried everything to Get me to come out of my Shadow It's strange..They had the option to give up but they didn',I gave them such a hard time Until..One day.. A Little Girl with Red hair walk in the clinic,with her father trailing behind her._

_She looked around the place,but She wasn't looking for a pet,She was just looking around._

_I was sulking in my Bed,When my ears perked up and barking Started to Rise beneath my fellow canines. I opened one of my eyes to spot the girl walking forward._

_She soon met my eyes And stop in her tracks and cocked her head to the side then ask one of the workers about who I was. "..Miracle?,Oh she's quite friendly with Three of The employees..But with other dogs,Poor thing Isolated herself away from Dogs she doesn't know and Many of the employees.She's been Through a lot" She blinked and looked at me with Pity before Walking away._

_From That day,The Little girl Started To play with the cats and kitties But Always came over to hang out with me._

_I didn't know why she was so Interested In learning about me but she was. That girl did help rebuild a little trust that I had in humans, I really do own her much,However I never got to._

_I have Forgotten about That lady I saved,Then she came into the clinic and took me home with her._

_I didn't get to said goodbye to that Nice Red hair Girl._

_Then I learn that she and her father lived next door To the lady that adopted me. I learned that the red haired girl named was April and the lady the adopted me was named Freida._

_It's a new home for me. The only talking Animal in all of New York City has finally gotten a home._


End file.
